In electrified railway systems, the electric power needed by trains is supplied from the Grid to trains, using substations. Substations convert Grid electricity to catenary electricity which vehiculates electrical power to train pantographs.
The electrified railway system comprises a plurality of substations spaced along the railway line, typically by several kilometers from each other.